The present invention refers to a horsehoof boot with horseshoe, and in particular to a horsehoof boot of the type being a plastic part which includes a collar for attachment to the hoof of a horse and a base connected to the collar and adapted for attachment of a horseshoe.
A horsehoof boot of this type is known from the German publication DE-OS 32 23 187 which describes knobs mounted to the underside of the base. These knobs are provided with suitable pocket holes for receiving connecting screws for mounting the horseshoe to the base. This publication fails to make any mentioning of the type of screws and their arrangement.